


Please just be quiet

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [26]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: This was his first day off in four months and all Rowoon wanted to do was sleep. But it was hard when his roommate was the loudest person in the entire university.





	Please just be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much work to do and several wips that i have lost the will to write...so here, have some fluff.

He was the universities golden boy. Perfect attendance, perfect grades, member of multiple societies and also working a part-time job. Everyone knew the name Kim Rowoon, no matter what year or department they were in. But all that hard work to keep up the image of perfection left him physically and emotionally drained. So after almost four months of non-stop working and academics he was extremely relieved to finally have a day off where he could relax in peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, his roommate was the loudest person on their entire campus. 

Now not to get him wrong, he loved Dawon a lot really. The older student was bright and caring and friendly. Rowoon probably would never have made it through his first year of university without him and his constant reassurances that he would make it and he believed in him. Sometimes though, he couldn't deal with the everpresent energy that his friend radiated at seven am on a wintery Saturday morning.

 

"Wooniee~ do you want pancakes?"

 

Rowoon rolled over and buried his head under his pillow in a vain attempt to block out his roommate's enthusiastic voice. All he asked for was one day where he could lie in bed and not have to be up before the sun. He had been looking forward to this day off for weeks and if Dawon thought he was going to wake up and be a functioning member of society today he was very wrong. Not even the offer of pancakes was enough to rouse him from his blanket burrito.

 

"Rowoon! You have to tell me what you want for breakfast!"

 

The voice was getting closer and therefore louder, and Rowoon tried to completely bury himself under his duvet hoping desperately the elder wouldn't come into the room and bother him. Usually, the pair were always up at the same time; Rowoon for whatever early morning schedule he had that day and Dawon because he was just a morning person in general. So he couldn't fault his roommate for waking him up, considering he never explicitly said he had the day off today. It was quiet for a few minutes and he naively thought that maybe his roommate had given up. No such luck.

 

"I have a very important message for one Mr Kim. It says here that if you don't tell Mr Lee what kind of pancakes you would like for breakfast you might not get any at all."

 

Dawon was speaking from just outside the bedroom and used a ridiculous voice that might have been an attempted impersonation of their school secretary. Rowoon just groaned into his mattress and then he heard his door slowly creak open. He tensed up in anticipation for what was about to happen. And sure enough, moments later a warm weight dropped itself onto Rowoon's back and began trying to unwrap him from the cocoon he had made around himself. When cold fingers prodded at the exposed skin on his neck Rowoon had enough.

 

"MORNING ROWOONIE!!"

 

The loud voice in his ear was the last straw. He reached up and used the pillow over his head to smack his roommate in the face. Dawon let out an offended noise and rolled off Rowoon's back to his side. He could still feel the weight of the elder pressed up against his side and knew that he wasn't going to give up so easily. So Rowoon shuffled around in his nest of blankets to face his roommate without exposing any more of his body to the cool air in the room. 

 

"Can you please be quiet?"

"But you weren't up in time and I wanted to make us breakfast before you went to work today."

"I don't have work today, or anything at all."

"You have a day off? That's awesome you really deserve it Rowoonie! We can do so much today since you're not busy, like go to that new shopping centre that opened across town or go see something in the cinema! Oooohh! We can invite Inseong and Jaeyoon over and have a games night! Or -"

"Dawon, they're all great ideas, but I was actually planning on staying in bed for as much as today as possible."

"Oh - yeah no that's understandable. You definitely need the rest so yeah that's cool. I'll just go and be quiet around the apartment."

 

There was a look in Dawon's eyes that made Rowoon feel upset and uncomfortable for a reason he wasn't fully sure of. Something in the way his roommate sounded downtrodden at the prospect of having to be quiet? That surely couldn't be it. And then, he realised exactly what was bothering the elder, and in return, him.

 

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You can stay here with me and we can just - talk?"

 

It came out a little awkwardly, which was strange because Rowoon and Dawon had been roommates for two years now and friends for longer. But there was a twisting in his gut that made him realise he just didn't want to be alone. Dawon brightened immediately at the suggestion, and he nodded enthusiastically before beginning to babble about nothing in quickfire. Two minutes later Rowoon regretted his suggestion that they talk. So he came up with a different solution instead.

He managed to unwrap himself from the blanket he had tucked under him and threw it over his roommate beside him. Dawon let out a surprised sound and then squealed when the younger placed a hand on his waist and pulled him in closer. Rowoon simply tucked his chin over the top of the elders head and wrapped his arms around his back, effectively trapping him in a warm embrace against his bare chest. Dawon's hands were chilly and hesitant when they came up to wrap around Rowoon's waist too, but they warmed up very quickly against the younger boys skin.

It was only silent for a short while before Dawon resumed his babbling. Rowoon almost let out a pained whine - he had been so close to drifting back to sleep. In his slightly dazed state, he pressed his lips to his roommate's forehead and murmured in his ear. 

 

"Let's just sleep, ok?"

 

Dawon stiffened against him but then relaxed into their position. He nuzzled closer into Rowoon's neck and the pair drifted back to sleep in a warm, comfortable silence. When they woke up hours later the afternoon winter soon was shining in through the bedroom's thin curtains and gave everything a dreamy haze. In Rowoon's opinion, this was the perfect way to spend a day off. 

 

 

 


End file.
